The Prank
by saki-chan1
Summary: Once in a while, something interesting happens in life. So it did to our beloved jounin in Konoha, when they decided to play a trick on a certain Sharingan user... slight KakashixOC


**Author's note: **

It is a fic I wrote long time ago, I was inspired by several other stories, but I just thought to share it now. I do not own Naruto and any of the characters below, except Kayo, my own character. Most parts in the story are told from Kayo's POV. Sorry if the story goes a bit slow. So, there… read and enjoy.

Prologue: Once in a while, something interesting happens in life. So it did to our beloved jounins in Konoha… when they decided to play a trick on a certain Sharingan user.

The jounins were having their vacation at the end of the year. It was quite a long one, considering Hokage-sama had planned to visit several casinos in other towns. So everyone was left to seek their own comforts, and it was how the story began. ~~~

"So, does anyone have some ideas about what we are going to do now?" Kurenai's question was replied by the blank looks of her fellow jounins and chuunin. Something twitched in her temple. I almost smiled at the sight – they had been like this since Tsunade-sama went out of the village. Nothing to do, no ideas. Kakashi had taken out his – everyone knows what – book, and was reading peacefully, undisturbed by the atmosphere around him.

"I have no idea. Why don't we just go back to our own activities?" Iruka pointed out. The others seemed too bored or too busy in their own world to utter a word. Then, unexpectedly, Anko made a suggestion.

"How about throwing a party tonight? We drink and eat and play games. Tsunade-sama is having fun anyway."

As no one opposed the idea, it seemed to be what we were going to do that night. Kakashi stood up. "Since you all have decided what to do, I'm going to see my students now," he cheerfully declared. "See you tonight!" With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. We all just blinked in his direction, or rather where he was just now. We KNEW he wasn't going to see any of his students. He might've gone to the monument and would probably stay there until the sun set, reading his Icha Icha Paradise… What a guy.

A very evil smile suddenly crossed Maito Gai's face. "I know something that will make our days more interesting," he proclaimed. "We will pull some prank on my eternal rival." ~~~

"Anou… won't it be too… too…" Iruka could hardly find the perfect word. He was the first one to blush different shades of color. "Too?" Anko led. She was grinning mischievously. "It's a terrific idea. Tonight will be fun." "I can't wait to see his reaction tomorrow," Asuma joined in, breathing some smoke. I coughed. "Asuma, don't – smoke – here," I said menacingly, "or else." Asuma threw his cigarette nervously.

"You guys can only think of perverted pranks," Kurenai responded, "but it sounds like fun. I'm in." Heh. Kotetsu and Genma happily agreed. Then I realized pairs of eyes were fixed on me.

"Well… I'm not sure," I said – half to myself. "It does sound interesting, but…"

"But?" All repeated in unison, excluding Iruka. "Okay, I'm in." I gave up. So did Iruka. Gai announced in all his glory, "It's time to discuss our plan!!" ~~~

"Gai, there is one problem with your idea," Kurenai reminded.

"And what is it, Kurenai-san?"

"WHO is going to perform the female figure??"

Silence. Seemed like nobody had thought about it in the first place. "Umm… we could hire a strip dancer?" Gai suggested proudly.

"No – way," everyone replied in a chorus. "Too expensive!"

"I won't spend my salary for a prank!"

"All right, all right!" Gai said, disappointed. "Then we have to think of other way."

I forced my brain to think about any solutions. Maybe we could persuade Naruto to use his Oiroke no Jutsu with some free ramen… Just then I realized, they were all looking in my direction.

"W-what?" I swallowed, instinctively knew that it wasn't going to be good. Gai flashed his usual shining grin and said, "Kayo-san! I give you the honor to take part in my prank against my eternal rival!" _Now, they think there is a way._

I stared at him. Three seconds passed. "Not a chance," I stated, firmly. _No way I'm getting into that… kind of mess. Who knows what people would say, sometimes they are unable to differentiate their imagination with facts. _

I was about to leave when Anko pulled me to one side. "Hold on, Kayo-chan. You will take part, won't you?" She grinned cheerfully, waving something in front of me. My eyes widened upon seeing what the object was. _Damn, I shouldn't go to her slumber party last week._ The others were looking at us curiously. I glanced at Anko, clearly saying 'Well?'

"Hmm… what do you think I will do with these pictures?" She furrowed her brows, as if thinking hard. "Maybe Jiraiya-sama…"

"Anko, I'll get you back later," I sighed heavily. She made a victory-sign to the rest. ~~~

"Give me some reasons why it couldn't be Anko or Kurenai – WHY ME?" I still tried my luck to get away.

"You don't want your pictures get published?"

"Skip that." It sucks to be blackmailed.

"Last year I seduced Iruka for Genma's prank," Anko innocently replied.

Iruka shuddered at the memory. "Don't mention it. I'm still recovering from the shock." The rest chuckled. Poor Iruka.

"Kurenai?"

"I lost a bet." Silence.

"And?"

"They made me strip at the ramen bar. Happy now?" Kurenai huffed indignantly.

"You were just wearing a swim suit," Asuma corrected, almost looking disappointed.

Kurenai chose to ignore him. "Anyway, you are his childhood friend. It won't be too awkward once this is over. And he won't be mad at you for long."

Leaning against the wall, I sighed in defeat. "You all really owe me a treat." ~~~

The rest of us, including Kakashi, were having some kind of a party that night. Not a particular one actually, just like weekly-hanging out among friends while we were not on missions. _But something was waiting at the end_, I thought sourly. I've lost half of my usual appetite since Gai had given me the detailed account of his oh-so-brilliant plan.

"Let's all drink. Cheers!" Everyone raised their glasses. Then, not unexpectedly, Gai challenged Kakashi to a match for their 'eternal' rivalry.

"My eternal rival, I challenge you to another match! Prepare for your loss, no one can stand the charm of The Beauty Green Beast –"

"What match?" The scarecrow cut his speech out of boredom.

"Let's see who the better man is by judging from how many bottles of sake one can drink!"

Everyone stared at Gai… until Kakashi finally said, "Drink sake? Well, fine with me…"

This wasn't going to be good. Gai flashed his shining-grin and winked at me. Some chill ran down my spine and I realized this was probably his trick to get Kakashi drunk… to get our plan done. Mou, I managed to prevent myself from making a pouty face. _I didn't really feel like doing this_.

Kakashi frowned. "What was that?" He asked rather suspiciously.

"Nothing. I'm not going to lose this time!" Gai pointed at him.

So they started drinking as much as they could, while the others were only watching and talking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How… many… bottles – have you (hic!) drunk, Kakashi?"

"With this one it will make twenty… (hic!) Beat that."

They had drunk practically forty bottles altogether. Imagine the hangover… _

The scarecrow could hardly raise the glass, and Gai… well, he couldn't take his head off the table. "Damn you… my eternal rival… Two more… bottles – and I shall win," he hiccupped. Kurenai shook her head at the sight. Cigarettes scattered around Asuma's seat, and Anko had drunk some bottles herself – yet she still couldn't be considered as 'drunk'. Iruka supported his head with one hand, obviously trying not to drift off to sleep. I yawned.

"The loser (hic!) must run (hic!) a hundred laps…" Still we heard Gai declare weakly. _Man, will this guy ever LEARN? _

"Gai, I think it's enough. Give it up," Asuma finally spoke. I doubt if Gai could even hear him now. "What's their score?" Kurenai asked.

"Twenty for Kakashi and nineteen for Gai."

Both jounins were not able to get themselves off the table. Nobody spoke for some time.

"So… let's do the plan," Anko broke the silence. I just wished they'd forgotten about it completely. "Can't we do this another time?"

Anko waved the pictures to me cheerfully.

"Oh, alright. Let's get this done and over with," I said desperately. The others chuckled.

Kotetsu and Genma carried the unconscious Gai to his house while Kurenai, Anko, Asuma, Iruka and I went to Kakashi's house, with Asuma carrying the unconscious house-owner.

"What am I supposed to do?" I blankly asked as we arrived. Anko turned to me and grinned mischievously. I started to regret my participation in this prank.

"Don't worry, Kayo-chan," she turned her attention to the others and commanded, "Strip him."

I was filled with shock and horror. "Anko, I'm out of here."

"Oh no, you aren't," she blocked my path, "it's only a harmless prank, come on."

_Harmless? Nah. I'm not so confident_. I wasn't sure of what to do. It sure was a very EVIL prank.

(3rd person's POV)

After they had finished with the poor Copy-Nin, Anko, who now seemed to have taken Gai's role as the commander-in-chief, told the guys to leave the room.

"Kayo-chan!"

"What?"

"I have something to tell you. Come with me, and Kurenai – you too."

With that Anko dragged the confused girl to the bathroom, with Kurenai, who was also a bit puzzled. After a while, a muffled shriek and some low noises could be heard. Iruka and Asuma gulped.

"I hope they won't go too far about this joke?"

"I do feel sorry for Kayo-san." What could they do? Women ARE scary sometimes.

A moment later, Anko came out of the bathroom holding what looked like a bundle. Kurenai followed her. "Let's get going," said the commander-in-chief casually.

Both men stared at her. "Anko, what's that?" Iruka carefully asked.

"This? Clothes." Just then…

"Anko, you'd better leave my clothes HERE. How can I possibly get out from this mess tomorrow??" Kayo's distressed voice came from the bathroom.

Asuma immediately got nosebleed and Iruka's face went as red as the tomato.

"Damn Kakashi, that lucky bastard…" Asuma muttered, shoving some tissue to his nose. Kurenai shot him a dirty look. Iruka could barely speak due to massive shock.

"I'll leave it here. Remember, do your part well… or… fufufu…" With that Anko left, followed by the others. ~~~

(Kayo's POV)

This. is. suck. I wonder why I ever agreed to be in this prank after all… Anko must be a little bit too drunk. I managed to find a towel and wrapped it around my body. There is NO way I was going to lay naked in the same bed with a naked guy.

_I guess I was just lucky that the guy was Kakashi and NOT Gai instead…_

Making sure everyone had left the room, I walked out of the bathroom carefully. Where did that Anko leave my clothes? After some searching, I found them under the bed. I sat on the bed tiredly, taking a look around. So this is Kakashi's room. There were some books on his desk. I had no doubt they were Icha Icha series. Once I had been curious about the content, but he never let me read the book. Since it was Jiraiya-sama who wrote the book… I could imagine more or less what it was about. Clearly this wasn't the right time to peek on the book, it would only make me feel worse… I yawned.

_I'm quite sleepy, but…_ I stared at the bed and the figure that was sleeping soundly. The bed wasn't big. Actually, it looked like a single bed.

"…. … …." Thinking of all things I've gone through, I can't back out just now.

"The prank had better succeeded," I mumbled inwardly. _As soon as this is over, they are going to pay me dearly_. Letting out one last sigh, I settled myself on the bed beside the Sharingan user. This is going to be a long night. ~~~

It had been at least an hour. I still couldn't sleep though I was tired. Like I said, it wasn't a big bed, so whatever I did, I just had to stick with Kakashi or I'd fall off the bed. You would never know how embarrassing it was unless you had been stuck with a guy in the same bed wearing nothing but a towel and a blanket over you two. And actually it was only for a prank. I was getting aches because I hadn't moved to other position for about an hour, but I need to keep my back on him. He had got no clothes on him except the boxer! Whatever makes you think I would turn back or move closer to him?

_Though I do like him, and he looks so hot – he's got nice six-packs… Argh! What the hell I'm thinking??_

I mentally screamed to myself. Speaking of hot, it was getting rather hot in here. I couldn't close my eyes at all. Slowly, I turned my body just so because the position had stiffened my left side. I glanced at Kakashi, wondering how he was able to sleep with the mask still covering his face. Asuma and Iruka hadn't removed it, a wonder really, since the rest had made a few attempts to reveal his face before – and needless to say, never succeeded.

An idea crossed my mind. He seemed to sleep ever so soundly… I crept to him, reaching for his mask, intending to pull it off to see his face clearly. Just as I was about to pull the mask, he stirred and turned to me… and wrapped his arm around my waist. I held my breath.

_Did he wake up? _A few seconds passed. He didn't make another move. Guess he was still asleep. There was only one problem, I thought, feeling blood running to my face. The position.. was. way. too. suggestive, even for a prank. I could smell his alcohol breath. Way too close. If anyone came in and saw us, it wouldn't be a prank anymore – it'd be a scandal. I was now panic-stricken, trying to think of whatever to get out of this mess – without waking him up. This is so wrong. ~~~

How I ended up sleeping in his arms, I'd rather not discuss. But I DID let it happen that night. I had tried everything to fix the situation, but whenever I moved, he only snuggled up closer – not to mention his wrap around me tightened. It seemed impossible to get away without knocking him off his sleep… I got too sleepy to stay up the whole night, so I finally gave up and just lied there… and drifted off to sleep.

Dim lights went in through the windows, not at all sufficient to clear the darkness away from the room, yet it knocked some consciousness into my sleepy mind. It was early in the morning, I dreamily thought. And it was comfortably warm. Without even bothering to open my eyes, I snuggled up to something warm beside me – which I took as my pillow.

_It breathes, though…_

Wrong. Pillows DON'T breathe. Forcing myself to clear my brain and open my eyes, I slowly tried to get up – only to find that something kept me from getting up by holding me around the waist. _Or to be correct, someONE_. The sight which greeted me was quite a shocking one (use your imagination here…). Only inches away from me was – was – a certain Sharingan user who's currently shirtless as far as I could see, and he had his arm around me. My heart stopped beating for a split second. I sat bolt up right on the bed – and figured out that I was merely covered by a towel. _What the hell~?_ My sudden move had snapped him out of his heavenly sleep for sure. I heard a low growl and he opened one eye lazily to my fear – that's when I finally remembered what this is all about. A silly prank. .God.

I found myself staring blankly at him, thinking hard of whatever to say while waiting for his reaction. He gazed at me for some moments in both surprise confusion without uttering any words. As much as I wanted to run from this room, I turned to get off the bed and reached for my clothes. "Kayo-chan…"

He grabbed my wrist instantly, preventing me from getting off the bed, then looked into my eyes. Silence. _Awkward_ silence. "I – um… what did I do last night?" _What am I going to say?_ Then again, I reminded myself, this is for the prank. I'm not going to ruin it when it came so close to the end after all I had gone through. "You… don't remember?" I asked, purposelessly. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Did I – I mean… did we…" he trailed off. I avoided his gaze and looked down instead. _What should I say?_

"Kayo, I – "

"Let's get on some clothes first," I quickly interrupted. It was embarrassing to talk in this condition. Clothes first, the others later… He didn't let go off my wrist.

"Does it really matter, considering what we did last night go past the modest extent?"

I felt some warmth rise to my cheeks at his comment. Soo… he really thought something happened between us. Wait, it means the prank was successful.

"For me it does. So let me go now," I pulled my wrist and grabbed my clothes which had been lying on the floor this whole time, then made my way to the bathroom as fast as possible. _Crap. I wished I had used the blanket instead of a small towel_. Once I locked the door, I leaned on the wall and sighed in both desperation and relief.

(3rd person's POV)

Kakashi sat on the bed, still trying to let this whole thing penetrate clearly into his mind. So he was drunk last night, but – just how drunk he was?? He didn't remember how he got Kayo on his bed – not that he regretted it anyway. Honestly, he actually felt a little bit, well, content with that. But what if he did something unnerving to her? He wasn't sure. Then again, if he really did something bad, she would probably slap him in the first place – which she did not do…

He had just finished buttoning his shirt when the kunoichi came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. "I'm going to the academy," she declared, not really looking at him.

"I thought we still need to have a talk here?"

Now she turned to look at him, a questioning look. "We can just pretend nothing happened last night, right?" He blankly stared. _Pretend… nothing happened?_ She was already at the door, ready to leave. "Wait up," he hastily said, "Why?" An utter confuse was clearly written on her face. "_Why…?_" Kayo repeated his question. Kakashi regretted his words as he realized it was a pretty dumb question to ask. But then again, how many times in life you could find a girl who had been in bed with a guy and just told him to 'forget it'? Unless it was a poor experience… or the guy was lame… or she didn't like the guy… or all three.

"…. …. …." When he was busy with his own mind, she approached him until her face was only inches away from his. He was snapped out of his thoughts immediately. A slightly cheeky smile was on her face. "Because, Kakashi-kun," her voice softly replied, "it would do no good to our reputation if the _whole_ village found out what happened last night…"

_Man, she's so appealing_. He mentally thought, swallowing hard. _It is only some inches_… he could just lean forward and kiss her and pull her to the bed to make love to her for all he wanted. They did it last night (though he didn't remember a thing), what's the difference if he did it again this morning? Who cares about reputation anyway…_ No Kakashi, bad!_ His conscience warned him just in time.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" The kunoichi looked at him with worry.

"I'm… fine…" he murmured. _Reputation, huh…_ However, there was still something he wanted to make sure of. "Um, Kayo…" he paused, "did I do something – unnerving to you?"

A glance, then," Not really… you just got a bit – wild… under the alcohol…" With that, she promptly left the room.

(Kayo's POV)

I couldn't believe I did that! Anyway, since I came out of the bathroom – which means I had gotten out from the embarrassing situation – I started to be able to see the funny side of this prank. I couldn't help teasing him a little bit. His expression was priceless! Too bad he was still wearing that mask I couldn't see his whole face, but I could tell that he was nervous and kind of lost. _Well, you can't see the Leaf's Copy-Nin in such condition everyday._ I sauntered to the academy, smiling to myself. Entering the jounin and chuunin lounge, I found everyone who took part in last night's party turned their full attention to me with amused looks. I almost sweatdropped. They were so anxious that the time seemed to stop in the room.

"So…" Gai began. "Did it work?" Asuma continued.

I ignored them and walked towards Anko. "Give me those. And you all owe me a treat in the grill restaurant." Anko smirked and handed the pictures to me.

"Well, I guess we'll just wait for the scarecrow to arrive here," she stated, "but tell me, how was his expression?"

I grinned, "You would never see in every day's mission..."

"Aww, I wished I had been there to see!"

It was a relief that the 'mission' was over. Actually, I felt a little bit sorry for Kakashi. "Ano… are you sure it's okay when he finds out?" I asked. Asuma chuckled. "Why not, I'm sure he had a lot of fun last night." I turned a dangerous look at him, he coughed to cover it. "Pervert…" I mumbled inwardly. Iruka cringed, indicating he was blushing intensely. I hoped the others hadn't found out that Anko made me sleep semi-naked beside the silver-haired jounin. ~~~

"Morning, everyone." The long-awaited jounin finally entered the longue three hours later. The people who had been bored to death suddenly found their brand-new energy at his presence. I chose to ignore the excitement and took a sip of my coffee quietly, not wanting to know what would happen later. Kakashi froze upon realizing the looks he received from the others.

"What?" he asked, bewildered. I assumed they were trying to detect any little change in his attitude thanks to the prank. And if he IS affected, he seemed to cover it perfectly well. Everyone returned to their activities almost disappointedly. "Nothing~!" they replied in a chorus. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"My eternal rival! You were able to defeat me last night, but now I, The Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, challenge you to a new competition!" _Not again_. Nobody seemed to react. Gai stood still with his grin and youthful spirit. At last the challenged-shinobi replied, lazily, "No, Gai. I'm not in the mood for any competition with you." Not that anybody thought Kakashi was ever in the mood for a competition with Gai.

"So, had you bad hangover this morning? You drank twenty bottles last night," Kurenai tried.

"Really? I don't remember," Kakashi answered monotonously.

"Yeah, you were so drunk and we decided to let Kayo take care of you since her house is the nearest from yours," Genma commented not-so-innocently. I stood up to take another cup of coffee just so I would leave the table. He didn't reply, but he gazed at me for a while. "Really? Thanks." I only hn-ed as a reply. Silence again. Everyone thought hard to break his coolness, he seemed to be deep in thoughts, and I stared into my cup. Eventually…

"Alright, everyone. That's as far as we could see. It's useless to try more," Anko announced. All sighed in defeat, except Kakashi. He raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Well?"

The others started to laugh. Asuma patted him on the shoulder, "I really envied you last night, mate." Kakashi only frowned.

"I couldn't believe you fell for my prank," Gai sobbed but quickly was back into his youthful spirit. "That means I'm GREATER than you!" After some moments of celebrating the successful prank, all returned to their seats. Kakashi sighed, not at all looked surprised.

"Ah, of course," he said, "a prank. I should've looked underneath the underneath."

I put down the cup I was holding. "Sorry, Kakashi. I was blackmailed." Even I couldn't help to grin. It was kind of fun to tease him. He stared at me with amused looks.

"It's okay… I'm just disappointed that it was only a prank anyway."

I nearly choked on my coffee, Iruka sharply cried, "Kakashi!" Gai was ranting something along the lines of "eternal rival", "indignity", etc. Kurenai and Anko sighed in unison.

"Men and their perverse..."

THE END


End file.
